Chapter 005
Illusion (イリュージョン, Iryūjon) is the 5th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page We see all the character from the Tokyo Room except Joichiro Nishi on the cover. In the front we see Rice with behind him Kei Kishimoto and behind them Kei Kurono and Masaru Kato. Then behind them we see Inamori, Yamada Masashi and Goro Suzuki and again behind them we see the yakuza Kiyoshi Yoshioka and Hiroshi Hatanaka. Synopsis After the Yakuza Hatanaka has disappeared, Inamori starts panicking because he too is disappearing, he is followed by the second Yakuza who unlike the previous, manages to stays calm even though his head starts vanishing. Then Nishi follows looking completely calm and prepared (which Kurono notices), while Yamada is the complete opposite of him and has a total breakdown. Then asking Kurono what they should since everyone is disappearing, Kato himself starts disappearing as well. Kurono calmly states that he'll be fine and that there is nothing to be worried about. As Kato's eyes vanish, he says hat he can see the outside. This prompts Kurono to change out of his clothes and into the [[Gantz Suit. He initially tries to wear the pants over his normal clothes but realizes it's too tight so decides to fully undress, at the point he is totally naked, the girl comes in carrying the butter dog. While being startled at one another, the embarrassed Kurono starts disappearing (while he is still naked). He sees the outside where everyone who had already disappeared (including the politician Goro Suzuki who wasn’t shown disappearing), have appeared to. Meanwhile the girl terrified at the sight of a gradually disappearing Kurono, leaves a barking dog behind and runs out of the Tokyo Room while Kurono desperately tries to find and grab the Gantz Suit lying near his feet. He manages to grab it and appears with it and an X-Gun on the outside. Making the others wonder why he is naked. He goes off to change while the butter dog appears as well. When everyone is together again, assuming they are now free to leave and discussing where the closest station is. Nishi whispers something into Yamada's ears prompting him to scream "Ten million yen?" as Nishi tells him he shouldn't have said it loud. Yamada's words immediately call everybody's attention and they question Nishi who reveals that his father is the producer of the show they're participating in which offers a 10 million yen prize to whoever wins it, that is co-produced with an American cable company and that the plan was created at Yale. He compares it to a mix of The Blair Witch Project, The Men in Black, Honoo Challenge and Franz Harary. The Premise of this show is that there are criminal aliens living on earth, unbeknownst to humans and that they've been scouted by the government to capture the actor playing the alien. He shows them the Gantz Controller, which shows the location of the alien as being nearby. Kurono is skeptic about the entire scenario doubting he was ever hypnotized. Nishi then tells Kei Kurono that they were hypnotized before getting there and that they were scouted around town by someone who spoke to them. Which in Kurono's case must be the Old Lady from the subway station. Both Yakuza, Yamada, Inamori, Nishi and even the dog run down a set of stairs stating they should hurry since they only have a one hour time limit. Kato (who stays behind with Kurono, the girl and Suzuki) wonders what to do, while Suzuki makes up his mind and decides to find a way home. All "game participants" search the area, Yamada looking at an apartment building named Onion (tamanegi), walks to the front door of the downstairs apartment hearing the phrase "onions are enough for me" before being confronted with the Kid Onion Alien who opens the door. This is noticed by Inamori who shouts “There it is”. Characters in Order of Appearance * Takashi Inamori * Kei Kurono * Masashi Yamada * Kiyoshi Yoshioka * Joichiro Nishi * Masaru Kato * Goro Suzuki * Kei Kishimoto * Rice * Hiroshi Hatanaka * Chizu Kumai (flashback) * Kid Onion Alien Trivia * Joichiro Nishi talks about the The Blair Witch Project an American movie and media franchise, The Men in Black an American movie franchise, Honoo Challenge a Japanese video game and Franz Harary a stage magician, all four of which are in actuality Hiroya Oku's main inspirations for the entire Gantz Series. * With the introduction of the Onion alien, this chapter marks the first appearance of an extraterrestrial being in the series. Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters